


Party Hard

by chocolafied, LunaTheLoneWolf



Series: Crack Creed [11]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inspired by Real Events, Lapdance, Not really Yaoi, Parody, Party, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTheLoneWolf/pseuds/LunaTheLoneWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ezio wanted to know was why Yusuf, Baby Bird, and Salāḥ ad-Dīn couldn't be in the same room together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This actually happened to me. Because I couldn't tell Ezio what happened, I wrote this to tell her how bad after-party truth or dare can get. Never seen her so red... XD

**Characters in this story:**

* * *

                "Sorry, I gotta go," Yusuf said quickly before turning and nearly running out of the room. Ezio just raised an eyebrow. This was the fifth time this week the Turkish assassin has done this and it's only _Monday_. So, based off the other four times, Ezio turned around. Just like the other times, there stood Baby Bird and Salāḥ ad-Dīn.

The older assassin frowned in confusion. Just last week, they were fine. Now? They can't even be in the same _room_ let alone _LOOK_ at each other. And when she tried to get an explanation out of any of them, they came up with some sort of excuse and ran off.

Ezio sighed and rubbed her face as she walked out of the room. Wandering into the living room, she fell into the couch; startling both Claudia and Rosa. The two glanced at the assassin, each other, and then the assassin again. "So Ezio," Claudia started, "is something wrong?" An irritated groan was her only answer. "I'll take that as a yes," she mumbled into her teacup as she took a sip before speaking up. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Three people," Ezio bluntly stated as she counted them off on her fingers, "Baby Bird, Salāḥ ad-Dīn, and Yusuf. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THEM!"

Claudia blinked as she thought about it. "I think I know what you're talking about," she said slowly. "Yeah, they've been acting like this since they went on that mission you started!"

Ezio's head shot up to look at the Italian noble. "You mean the one this past weekend were I got too sick to kill the target?"

"Yeah! They started acting like this as soon as they got back!"

"So what happened on the mission?"

"You mean you guys don't know?" Rosa asked. Both of the Italians turned questioning looks towards the thief. After looking around, she waved the two closer as she talked in a whisper. "Some of my friends went to the gathering where the target was. According to them," she took another glance around, "some of the guests got drunk and bored before the others could get to the target. So the guests roped _everyone_ into playing truth or dare."

The Italians' eyes widened. "How bad did it get?" Claudia asked with fear in her voice.

"Bad enough that Baby Bird got dared to be given a lap dance by Salāḥ ad-Dīn." There were nearly identical squeaks of "WHAT?!" as Rosa nodded. "Apparently, the guests also made Salāḥ take off his shirt as he did it."

Claudia held her face in her hands while Ezio made a strange noise. "I-I-I-I think I now know why Yusuf can't look at them together anymore."

Rosa shrugged. "I think it must have looked pretty hot..."

"NO ONE NEEDS YOUR YAOI OPINION ROSA!!!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ezio: I have no words. -n-
> 
> Yusuf: Oh please, you weren't THERE. Feedback on this extremely short story is cool, flames will be used to ruin all after parties. :3


End file.
